High-speed, low-voltage memory devices are used to provide high-speed and low-power electronic devices including memory devices. One example of such a device is a magnetic memory device. The magnetic memory device has been spotlighted as a next-generation memory device because of its high-speed operation characteristic and/or non-volatile characteristic.
The magnetic memory device is a memory device using a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers, and a resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may be changed according to magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. The magnetic tunnel junction may have a high resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other. On the contrary, the magnetic tunnel junction may have a low resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other. The magnetic memory device may write/sense data by using a difference between the resistances of the magnetic tunnel junction.